Tire performance is easily one of the most significant parameters dictating vehicle performance, and has therefore resulted in extensive tire testing needs at both tire and automotive development and manufacturing facilities. Tire testing equipment has progressed significantly, evolving from single-drum machines and twin-roller test sets to flat-track machines with a flat running surface and higher slip angle capacities.
However, in recent years, three developments in tire testing needs have, for the most part, gone unaddressed. The first is the fact that, during the past two decades, there have been a number of events which have caused federal regulators (Congress and the U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, or NHTSA), public interest groups, the military, and the media to focus on consumer safety related to tires, vehicle handling, and rollover. This concern for safety has resulted in revised and updated federal motor vehicle safety standards for tires (the TREAD Act, for example) and regulations related to dynamic rollover testing for vehicles.
A second significant need has surfaced with recent technological advances that have been made in the automotive industry, including “smart” technologies such as electronic stability control (ESC), automatic parking systems, and adaptive cruise control. Testing of ESC systems in particular has indicated that single vehicle crashes may be reduced by 34% for passenger cars, and 59% for sport utility vehicles, resulting in 5,300 and 9,600 lives saved annually, respectively. In response to these data, NHTSA issued a new regulatory rule in April of 2007 entitled FMVSS-126; Electronic Stability Control Systems, that requires all vehicles under 10,000 lbs to be equipped with ESC systems. The NHTSA regulation requires the performance of a prescribed “sine and dwell steering maneuver test” to determine the vehicle's ability to prevent loss of control and rollover events. The regulation was phased in beginning in 2009, when 55% of the vehicles manufactured were to comply with the regulation, and it reached full compliance on Sep. 1, 2011. The military is also heavily involved in conducting tests to prevent rollover events, a significant cause of injuries and fatalities during deployment.
In order to meet the FMVSS-126 criteria, vehicle manufacturers have the option of building multiple prototype vehicles for testing, a very expensive process, or investing in simulation capabilities which enable faster design convergence and time to market, reduced labor costs, and reduced prototyping costs. However, a key component to simulation is accurate tire data. Current tire testing machines are extremely limited in slip angles and steer rates, as well as dynamic loading capabilities, and are therefore inadequate for simulating the maneuvers required by FMVSS-126.
A third demand driver is provided by the racing industry, where high speeds, horsepower, and hard braking into a corner provide extreme loads to the tire. None of the current tire testing facilities have the ability to generate longitudinal (driving or braking) loads of sufficient magnitude and speeds to emulate racing conditions. This has become more and more important, particularly in racing venues like NASCAR and Formula One, to ensure the safety of the driver and performance of the tire under various racing conditions. The stakes are further elevated by the fact that some races generate $100 million to the local economy, and delays or cancellations caused by failure of a component are often televised nationally and internationally.
Along with these three principal drivers, various OEM's have historically expressed interests in other testing capabilities as well including modeling various terrains and surfaces (for example, wet roads, ice, and sand/mud applications) and hardware in the loop (HIL) capabilities (for more accurately simulating braking systems, etc.). These are not currently available on conventional testing machines.